brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Turtlepurel
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If your account is new, then some features will be temporarily unavailable to you. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Lavertus (talk) 04:54, January 17, 2019 (UTC) |} *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If your account is new, then some features will be temporarily unavailable to you. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Lavertus (talk) 04:58, January 17, 2019 (UTC) |} Hi Turtoepurel, I’m very happy with the work I’ve noticed you doing, especially on the LEGO Dimensions Minifigures that have been recently added that should of been made long ago. There is one minifigure however that I have wanted to add a page to but have never been able to find a suitable image for. I’ve noticed you have found good images for the new pages you have made and I was wondering if you could help me out. When I add new pages, I make sure I have good quality images or I will skip making that page until a quality image is made for example, the new Overwatch Minifigures are quite new so I would not expect an image with high resolution just yet so that is why I am ignoring making the pages for those Minifigures. Now the LEGO Dimensions minifigure I wanted you to make or at least help me find an image For is Gadget. This minifigure is from the Doctor Who franchise and while he was not an NPC in game, he was more of an object. He appeared on the Mars area on the Doctor Who Adventure world, if you do not know what I am talking about, Gadget is a robot from the episode “Waters of Mars”. I am surprised no-one on the LEGO Dimensions wiki has made a page for it since it was added in 2015 but we are Brickipedia so we can. So if you would like to help that would be nice thank you. Ninjago images Thanks for uploading all those pics of nonphysical variants of Ninjago characters.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 21:22, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Unnecessary Pages Hey, you have been adding lots of unnecessary pages. You do not need to add a page for Trandoshans. Our wiki is limited to sets, minifigures, and LEGO-related things - a species in Star Wars is not necessary. If you want, you can work on our TV episode pages - they are in dire need of expansion.--Ahawk007 03:43, August 18, 2019 (UTC)